disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushu/Gallery
Images of Mushu from Mulan, its sequel and other appearances. Promotional Images Mushu Stock Art.png Mushu_character.png Mushu .jpg Cp FWB Mulan 20120926.jpg|Mushu on the left mushu1.png Mulanmushuar.png Mulan-disney-princess-34844849-462-604.png 600full-fa-mulan.jpg Mulan 11.jpg Mulan dvd.jpg Stock Art Clipmushu3.gif ma3020.gif clipmushuentrance.gif clipmushu4.gif clipmushugong.gif clipmushugong2.gif jan110.gif clipgong3.gif clipmush.gif clipmushu2.gif clipmushusmoke.gif mushufire.gif clipmushurock.gif clipmushusnow.gif clipmushusword.gif clipsledm.gif Concept Art Mushu model sheet.png|Mushu Model Sheet Mushu expressions model sheet by tombancroft-d4e3nxz.jpg|A Mushu expressions model sheet drawn by Tom Bancroft. Praying Mushu Concept Art.jpg Mulan Funko Pop figures .jpg|Concept art for Mulan Funko Pop figures. Mulan - Early Concept of Mushu by Hans Bacher.jpg|Early concept and clean up sketch by Hans Bacher. Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 1.jpg|Early conceptual sketch of Mushu with a tree stump by Harald Siepermann. Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 2.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 3.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 4.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 5.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 6.jpg Mulan - Early Mushu Concept Sketch by Harald Siepermann - 7.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867030-1600-852.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867041-1600-846.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867025-1600-852.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867036-1600-837.jpg mulan7791.jpg mulan7792.jpg Films and Television Mulan mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg|"Mushu...awaken!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2356.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2426.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.jpg|"Mushu!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.jpg|"That's right. Now, wake up the ancestors..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2487.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2515.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2540.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2584.jpg|"Yes, awaken the most cunning." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2588.jpg|"No, the swiftest." Mulan-disney-screencaps.com-2591.jpg|"No, send the wisest." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg|Mushu being told by the Great Ancestor that they will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Mulan Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2592.jpg|Mushu shocked Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.jpg|" What? I'm a real dragon!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2673.jpg|"Now, awaken the great stone dragon!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2630.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2656.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2714.jpg|Mushy accidentally shatters the Great Stone Dragon mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2721.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2816.jpg|"Go! The fate of the Fa family rests in your claws." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2817.jpg Pic_detail4cb89391118c6.png|Mushu and Cri-Kee mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2873.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3126.jpg|"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3159.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3177.jpg|"So heed my word! Cause if the army finds out you'e a girl, the penalty is DEATH!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.jpg|"I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful the pleasurable..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3271.jpg|"...the indestructible Mushu!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3207.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3220.jpg Mushu.jpg|Mushu meets Mulan. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg|"Dragon, not lizard, I don't do that tonuge thing." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3240.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3241.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3267.jpg|Mushu with Khan Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3296.jpg|"Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! Dis..." Mulan Screenshot.jpg Ping .jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3495.jpg|"CHICKEN BOY?!" Say that to my face, ya limp noodle!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3904.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4056.jpg|"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4120.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4130.jpg|"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg mushufacepalm.jpg|Mushu facepalm mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4536.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4906.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4959.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.jpg|"We're DOOMED! There's a couple of guys I know are bound to notice!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5111.jpg|"Bleech! What a nasty flavor!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5208.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.jpg|"No! That was vile! You owe me big!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5184.jpg|"Hey, don't look at me. I ain't biting no more butts." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5236.jpg|"This guy's messing with my plans!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5315.jpg|"You like him, don't you?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg|"Yeah, sure. GO TO YOUR TENT!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg|"I think it's time we took this war to our own hands..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5384.jpg MushuPlanning.jpg|Mushu had an idea mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5435.jpg|Hey, we need a ride. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5436.jpg|I'll take that as a no. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg|"Pack your bags, Cri-kee! We're movin' out!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6215.jpg|He did it mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6260.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6285.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6289.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6318.jpg|"Oh sure, save the horse." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6514.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6661.jpg|"You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6739.jpg|Mushu shield surfing to find Mulan mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg|Mushu pulls out the head revealing it to be a Hun's mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6814.jpg|"Nope!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.jpg|"Man you are one lucky bug!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg|"You the man!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.jpg|"...Well sort of." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7146.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7327.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg|"WHAT?! Whaddya mean you're not lucky?! You...lied to me?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg|And what are you a sheep? mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7723.jpg|"Did you see those Huns?! They popped outta the snow...like daises!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7741.jpg|"Let's go kick some Hunny-buns! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8396.jpg|"Now that's what I call Mongolian BBQ." Mushu_Disguise.jpg|"Your worst nightmare!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8785.jpg|"I am ready baby!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8789.jpg|"Light me!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8806.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8857.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8871.jpg|"You are a lucky bug." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9070.jpg|"Our little baby's grown up and savin' China! You have a tissue?" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9528.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9549.jpg|"Take it, Cri-Kee!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg Mulan II Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg|Mushu in Mulan II mulan2_005.jpg MulanII-9.jpg|Mushu gains his spot again in Mulan II. Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg popcorn.jpg|Mushu and Cri-Kee in Mulan II Mulan-II 06.jpg mushu (1).jpg mushu close-up.jpg mushu crying.jpg mushu in bathtup.jpg mushu in robe.jpg mushu with flowers.jpg mushu with glasses.jpg Mushu-in-Mulan-II.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8298.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8382.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8625.jpg House of Mouse Cri-Kee, Mushu and Mulan in the House of Mouse.png|Cri-Kee, Mushu and Mulan in House of Mouse Mushu and Cri-Kee in House of Mouse.jpg|Mushu and Cri-Kee (House of Mouse) Crikeehouseofmouse.png Dragon Maleficent in House of Mouse.png Mushuhouseofmouse6.png Mushuhouseofmouse5.png Mushuhouseofmouse4.png Mushuhouseofmouse3.png Mushuhouseofmouse2.png Mushuhouseofmouse1.png It's A Small World IASW_Mushu.png|Mushu in It's a Small World: The Animated Series Printed Media November27th.png|Mushu in Disneystrology book Mulan-Story-7.jpg Mulan-Story-16.jpg Video games 55.jpg|Mushu with Mulan in Kingdom Hearts II Mushu KH.png|Mushu in Kingdom Hearts Mushu from kh.png|Mushu with Sora in Kingdom Hearts Mushu_(Art).png 915410_20050516_screen008_992.jpg Mushu (card).png Mushu kh.png|Mushu as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Daybreak Town New Years.png Theme parks and Live appearances 4284063862 dfd39729b3.jpg|Mushu with Mulan in "It's a Small World." 3615196932 f4c30b3cf3.jpg|The Mushu kite in "it's a small world." 3891950520 d8c8aa806c.jpg|Mushu in Disney on Ice 4283283025 9c16ac94d8.jpg|Mushu working out at one of the Disney Parks 69 - mushu.jpg|Mushu's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. mushuautograph.jpg|Mushu's signature. DTA.PNG|Mushu with Meeko, Flit and Redfeather in "Drawn to Animation." 06_-_Mulan.jpg Mushu HKDL.jpg|Mushu posing for a photo at Hong Kong Disneyland Merchandise imagesCA0U9O4S.jpg mushuvinylmation.jpg Mulan - Mushu in a Puff of Smoke.jpeg DLRP - Mushu.jpeg WDCCmushu.png DCA Drawn to Animation - Mushu.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Disney Dragons Pin Set (Mushu Only).jpeg DisneyStore.com - 110th Legacy Collection - Mushu and Cri-Kee.jpeg Mulan banner with Mushu.jpeg Mushu - Disney Interactive.jpeg WDW - Magic of Disney Animation - Mushu.jpeg Disney Movie Club Exclusive Pin # 9 - Mushu (From Mulan).jpeg mushublockpin.png DLP - Walt Disney Studios Pin Event - Art of Disney Animation - Mushu.jpeg Mushukhanmulan.jpg mushumickeytoy.jpg mushufirebackground.png mushuseal.jpg 1261047441680.jpg|Mushu Plush mushugettingreadytosleep.jpg mulanphotograph.jpg DLRP - Pin Trading Night - Mushu.jpeg DisneyStore.com - Steppin' Out Series - Mushu.jpeg mushudisneycastle.jpg|Mushu with Sleeping Beauty Castle. ProPin Set 'Mulan' Pin#2 - Mushu.png Disney Adventure Mulan& Mushu.jpg Disney's Dragonkind Mushu Statue Limited Edition Sculpture.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png02.png Mushu 88.jpg Mushu Shoe Ornament.jpg Mulan figure.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Mulan galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries